Its Always been you
by PrettyGirlTee
Summary: Lucas Scott has everything, A loving Wife , a Beautiful daughter and a career in the NBA but what happens when he loses it all, will he build himself back up or stay at rock bottom
1. Chapter 1

Its always been you

ChapterOne-Love in three

Hi guys, new story hope you enjoy dont worry ill be writing moree chapters for my other stories ive been real busy and forget to post so heres another one

love Tayla x

Lucas Scott had it all a loving wife, a beautiful daughter and a career as a pro in the NBA alongside his brother Nathan for the Charlotte Bob cats.

Brooke Davis was his wife, she was there for everything, she watched him play at every game, she was always there supporting her husband on the side line, they were the perfect couple she was a fashion designer and owned a multi-Million dollar company but it always came second to Lucas's career and she never cared she loved being their and didn't mind at all

Penelope Hale Scott was 5 years old, she had long brunette hair and big green eyes, she was the spitting image of Brooke, she had dimples like her mother that lit anyone's world up, but she had Lucas's personally down to a tee, she had his attitude and defiantly his broody face that Brooke loved

Announcer: The Charlotte bob cats are up by 6 against the West Hill Tigers with Shooting guard Lucas Scott and brother and Point Scorer Nathan Scott on Fire tonight, these two are hands down two of the best we've seen in years, with the NBA Finals around the corner the Bob cats are a shoo in for the win and of course the Scott's beautiful wife's are in the building tonight Brooke Scott and Haley Scott cheering and supporting them once again

Announcer: With 10 seconds left on the clock passes to Ryan's who dribbles and passes to Hope who then makes it up to , Lucas Scott gets past Richards he meets the 3 pointing line he shoots

As the ball makes it way to the net, Lucas looks over to where Brooke sits and gives her his signature wink, she smiles back it all feeling like slow motion

Announcer: And it's GOLD! The crowd is going crazy, they did it again The Charlotte Bob cats are in the finals, you should've been here tonight Ladies and gentlemen!

As Lucas was sitting in his changing room with his people, they were celebrating, When Brooke walked in wearing a tight black dress that went to her knees, her hair was wavy down her back and then their was that smile and dimples that Lucas loved

"Hey guys" she smiled walking past them to put her bag down

"Hey Brooke, let's give them a minute" was heard from a few as they left smiling and gathering everything up

Lucas was sitting smiling at her as she slowly walked over and he rapped his arms around her waist, she bent down giving him a soft kiss on his lips, he could taste her lipgloss, he smiled in to the kiss before speaking

"I have to tell you something, and it's very important" Lucas smiled putting a piece of her hair behind her ear

Before he could finish she quickly replied "I love you" then laughed "your so predictable" she said caressing his cheek "You did amazing baby, you were on fire" she said putting her hands around the back of his neck

"Thank you, you know I can never do it without you there by my side" he smiled looking up at her

Brooke gave him a soft kiss again "let's get out of here, Ps probably still awake waiting for us" she said taking his hand

"Ok" he stood up holding his hip in pain a little, Brooke noticed and she put his arm over her shoulder and rapped herself to him giving him support, she always worried about him "she gave him a kiss on his hand before he kissed her head

As they were walking out paparazzi swarmed them taking photos, they got passed them to see NBA player and rival Connor hault talking with paparazzi

Interviewer: So hault what do you think about the Scott brothers playing you in the final next week?"

"All I know is we're going to take them out, and take everything they got so they better bring it" Connor replied then he saw them walking out his lips gave a deveious grin

Nathan and Haley caught up with Brooke and Lucas "what's that about?" Haley asked said taking Nathans hand

"Their talking about next weeks finals, that's Connor hault from the RedHawks" Nathan replied kissing her hand

"He's a dick" said Brooke still holding on to her husband

"Brooke Penelope Davis, that Language" Lucas smiled sarcastically before finishing "Is sexy" he said pulling her closer kissing her

"Okay you two get a room" Haley laughed as Nathan covered her eyes laughing

"We plan too and its Scott" Brooke smiled talking to Lucas

all of them laughed

"Well well look who it is, the Scott's" Connor yelled out over everybody in the lobby, standing their in his suit and smug smile as he looked at brooke

"Hey baby you can come home with me" he said winking at her

Lucas's hands went in to fists" stop baby lets go" Brooke said putting her hands on his chest

Connor came over "so you think you two are going to beat me and my team next week" he said pointing between them laughing

"You know we are"said Nathan mater of a factly

"Please, your defence is shit, and your shooting can't even top mine, you two are pathetic" Connor said smiling with his security, paparazzi watching and flashing cameras

Lucas stepped forward in his face, Brooke got in between them

"Stop let's go" she said pushing Lucas back

"Yeah listen to your wife" conner laughed turning around

When they got in the car Lucas's hands were tightly around the steering wheel

"Just breathe broody, he's not worth it, you will win and crush them next week babe" she said looking at him saddly. Lucas didn't move or show emotion until Brooke reached for his hand and kissed it "I love you" she said as she felt his hands soften before he looked at her and smiled "I love you too"

They arrived home to their house on Longford street, Lucas had bought Brooke's house a few years back when they found out she was pregnant, she had always loved being the girl behind the red door and now she always would be, they walked inside laughing

"PrettyGirl lets get you out of that dress" Lucas smiled with a cheeky grin, grabbing her hand

"Ha ha you would like that huh" she laughed taking his hand

Taylor the babysitter came down the stairs "woohh Mr Scott well done" the teen said fist pumping him "Thanks Taylor, is P still up?" Lucas replied walking up the white Victorian stairs

"Yeah I tried to get her to go to sleep but you know how she is on game nights" Taylor laughed walking to the door

"Bye Brooke" she called out

"Yeah alright thanks" he smiled

"I'm going to get you some water and ice" Brooke replied walking to the kitchen

Lucas walked down the hallway until he got to two light pink doors and a Finger painting of the three of them on it reading (mommy,daddy and me) along with pictures of the them, he smiled opening the door

He saw his daughter quickly turn over on her bed and pretend to snore lightly

He laughed "I saw that" he said walking over and siting on her bed

"Ok here comes the tickle monster" he laughed and starting tickling her

"Ok ok I'm awake daddy, I'm awake" she laughed sending laughs through the house

He stopped and smiled at her, he loved her so much, she reminded him of Brooke every day, she rapped her arms around his neck "I missed you daddy" he hugged her tightly

"I missed you too baby" he said kissing her head

"So did you watch?" He asked letting her go and looking at her smiling

"I did, you missed two turn overs but the rest ,it was awesome" the 5 year old said, she'd grown up as learning everything there was to know about basketball

"Can I come to the next one" she asked laying back down smiling giving her best dimpled face, which made Lucas give in every time. "Of course baby, next home game" he said tapping lightly on her little nose

Brooke stood in the door way "okay let's go, it's someone's bed time" she smiled looking at her child and husband she was so in love with them just looking at them her heart felt whole

"Ok ok, Penelope I have something I need to tell you and I think you'll like it " he was cut off again by his daughter this time "I love you" she giggled

"So predictable" Brooke laughed reaching for Lucas's hand he stood up laughing

"Okay good night baby" Lucas smiled standing at the door

Brooke reached down and kissed her daughter "night baby I love you" she smiled

"Night mommy" she said then burst out in laughter as Lucas was making funny faces

"Alright out" she laughed at Lucas

"Stop it daddy" she was laughing

Brooke turned on her daughters night light before shutting her doors

Lucas lay topless on his king bed in his track pants as Brooke sat straddling him in her under wear and white top, they were just talking about put his hands on her waist, Brooke leaned down kissing him

"I think we should take a break" she said kissing him again

"I can't I have the finals coming up PrettyGirl" he said looking in her eyes and putting a strand of hair behind her ear

"We haven't had a break or hardly spent time together with Penelope in over a year, Luke it's time after the finals I want to go" she was cut off

"Go where Brooke, were good here" he said running his thumb over her hip bone

"I don't know, NewZealand let's visit your mom, andy and Lilly, I miss them, or Let's take P to the beach somewhere, or our spot in the islands, let's just go somewhere as a family" Brooke said putting her hands on his chest and looking down

"Baby I could do this the rest of my life, you know your career is just as important to me as it is to you, I love everything about because I get to do it with you but more than that I love my first job which is raising P and being a mother and wife is way more important to me, so as I said I need family time" Brooke said making eye contact with him

"Okay PrettyGirl I promise I will find the time for us after the finals" he smiled as she smiled back with her dimples that made him weak at the knees he leant up and kissed her passionately, putting his hand on the back of her head deepening the kisses

The next day

Lucas woke up to his phone going off, he groaned and rolled over feeling the warmth from Brooke's side was now cold which meant she was up already, he looked at the clock it read 12.30pm on it, he moved over and grabbed his phone swiping across he answered it

"Hey what's up" he said rubbing his eyes

"Hey are you still in bed Lucas Eugene Scott" he heard is best friend over the phone laugh

"Yeah I just woke up" he laughed back

"We'll get up its a beautiful day, hey guess who's back in town, you'll never guess, ok I'll tell you" she said rambling "Peyton" Haley said waiting for a response

"Wow she's home what's it been 6 years" he said shocked she'd come home after their argument the last time he had seen her

"Yeah I'm going to meet her tomorrow for lunch I asked Brooke but she said she'll see, anyway dinner tonight at ours, talk later love you bye" she hung up

Lucas just smiled at his best friends prep in the morning or afternoon as he looked back at the clock and groaned

Brooke wore a white bikini and sarong while she was lounging by the pool out back with Millie Watching P and mouth swimming .Brooke smiled as she saw Lucas walk out in his trunks and a white singlet

He walked over to the girls and kissed Brooke before sitting on the lounge chair with her "hey mills how are you?" He said rapping his arms around his wife to anyone they were so in love the perfect couple behind Naley of course

"I'm good me and marvin have news, were expecting" she smiled brightly

Lucas was excited he jumped up slowly "what? When? Congrats" he said hugging Millie, then looking at mouth who had a smirk on his face

Lucas laughed "you son of a" he jumped in the pool and tried to dunk mouth under water, he was so happy for them they had been trying for a year he hugged mouth "congrats mouth I'm really happy for you" he said as everyone was laughing

"Thanks Luke, were really excited" mouth said his smile never leaving his face

"Daddy watch me, watch me" Penelope called out jumping in the pool with her floaties "perfect baby" he said catching her throwing her up as she giggled. Brooke and Millie laughing "So anyway hotshot congrats on the win lastnight, we watched it was a great game" said Millie

"Thanks it was awesome, I'm really amped up for next week" Lucas replied

"Yeah I bet you want to wipe that smug look of Haults face" mouth laughed holding his nieces hands as she was in the water

"And that too, we're going to crush them next week" Lucas smiled winking at Brooke

It was 6pm and they were running a little late to naleys for dinner because of some action in the shower earlier .Lucas was waiting at the front door waiting to go, his girls were always late

Penelope came down stairs in white tights and a lace top with white and pink converses, the clothes obviously made by Brooke, her hair in a long pony tale she was holding on to the railing running down ,Lucas laughed as she looked up smiling then slipping on her butt

"Daddy don't laugh" she said laughing along

"Sorry baby it was a little funny" he said picking her up

Brooke came down in jeans and a white top also probably designed by herself, Lucas laughed kissing her cheek "My girls look good, let's go or Haley might kill us" Lucas said shutting the door behind them

They arrived at naleys, Lucas was out back shooting hoops with Jamie,Penelope and Logan while Nathan and clay stood with beer in hand watching and cooking the BBQ

Brooke watched from the window while drinking her water and listening to Haley and Quinn talk about Quinn's studio

"So B how's Lucas feeling about finals next week, Nathan is real determined to beat Connor Hault" Haley said making a salad

"He's exactly the same, I think he's threatened by him but I don't know why Nathan and Lucas are the best" Brooke smiled

"Have you told him yet?" Quinn asked sipping her wine

"Not yet, I know he'll be happy and I'm excited but i want it to be right, so I'm going to tell him after finals I think" Brooke smiled putting a hand on her stomach

"How far along are you?" Haley asked sipping her wine

"9 weeks, 6 days" Brooke smiled

"I'm so excited for you, I'm going to spoil my niece or nephew" Haley smiled hugging Brooke

"You already spoil P" all three laughed "How's Lydia?" Quinn asked

"Where is my niece?" Brooke asked eating a chip

"She's a sleep, she'll probably be awake soon, she's just started to sleep threw the night, I love it" Haley smiled shutting the fridge door

"She's adorable hales" Quinn smiled looking at a photo on the fridge

"I know" Haley laughed "at least this one doesn't look like Lucas" they all laughed

Their was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" said Brooke poping a chip in her mouth

"Thanks tiger" Haley said checking the oven ,Lucas and Jamie walked inside to get a glass of water as Brooke was walking out to get the door

"Where you off to baby" Lucas said smiling at her

"Just getting the door" she said opening the front door her face dropped when she came face to face with an old friend she hadn't seen in years

"Peyton"

Okay guys what do you think? let me know please review i love reading them and what you think should happen really helps too i like using your ideas enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews i love them please keep reading

Chapter 2

September 14th 2015

Announcer: Today is the day ladies and gentlemen Welcome to the NBA Final 2015 all eyes are on the Charlotte Bob cats as Brothers Nathan and Lucas Scott go for the win currently the Bob cats are undefeated and are wanting to stay that way

Announcer 2: but Chris there's also Connor Hault from the Red Hawks now their also undefeated so today is going to change history

Lucas sat in his changing room headphones on, he had put on his bob cats uniform like many times before but today felt different, today felt great. He lifted his head up when Brooke walked in, he gave her a smile

He put his hands out and she walked in to them as he rapped his hands around her waist, Brooke slowly reached for his headphones and put them to the side of them, she looked him in the eyes and kissed his lips softly

"You good" Brooke whispered running her hand over his cheek

"Yeah" Lucas smiled kissing her lips again

"I need to tell you something really important, I love you" he smiled

I love you too, Luke no matter what happens tonight good or bad I will always love you and you are a winner in our eyes ok baby" Brooke said smiling caressing his face

"Thank you for always being here" Lucas smiled

"Always" Brooke said

Lucas replied " and Forever and forever" kissing her a few more times laughing lightly

"How long do you think we have" Brooke laughed kissing him again

Lucas joined In laughing pulling her in tighter

Just then the door flew open and in ran their daughter "Daddy Mommy" Penelope ran over and hugged her dad she was wearing a bob cats jumper a little too big for her, lucas and brooke laughed a little

"She wanted to see you before you go on" said mouth smiling standing at the door with his big foam finger with Charlotte bob cats on it

"I needed to tell you something really important" she smiled at her dad

Lucas picked her up with Brooke in one arm and P in the other he laughed

"What is it?" He played along

"I love you" she giggled

"I love you too baby, both of you now let's get out there and WIN" Lucas said loudly

All three chaired

The music started playing and all was heard was cheers all around.

That all happened 9 months ago

Lucas lay on his couch of his and Brooke's home with his son Liam who was now a month old he was the spitting image of Lucas, he had blonde hair and Lucas's smile but defiantly Brooke's green eyes and her dimples .Lucas lay reading the winters of our discontent while his boy slept. He put the book down and turned the TV on, and interview popped up on screen

Connor Hault: Yeah I'm ready to take on the almighty Scott brothers again, last time was practice but this year it's overs I'm coming for them

Reporter: you heard it here on sports TV I'm your host-

Lucas turned the TV off as his boy stirred "Hey ssshh I got you" Lucas said kissing his sons head

"hey you two have fun while we were out" Brooke said as she walked in taking her son out of his arms as Penelope ran in jumping on Lucas's knee

"Daddy we got your favourite for dinner" she smiled

"What Mac and cheese?" He smiled

"No Pizza" she laughed

"That's your favourite" he laughed poking her stomach and tickling her

"Oh yeah sorry" she giggled jumping off him

"Was he ok Luke?" Brooke asked rocking her son, she kissed his head

"He was perfect" Lucas stood up giving Brooke a kiss and Liam

That night Lucas was laying on his bed in his pants, he looked around his and Brooke's bedroom at all the photos and love, he loved his life and wouldn't change it for the world

His mouth dropped open as Brooke came out of the bathroom in nothing but her lace bra and panties

"Hey baby come over here" he said slowly looking at her body, even after two children she looked sexy as ever

Brooke walked over and stood to the side of the bed, she hoped on top of Lucas straddling him, she put her hands on his chest and smiled

Lucas put his hands on her waist and smiled as she leant down and kissed him, he ran his hands over her legs and thighs, he stopped at her tattoo rubbing it with his thumb

She smiled at were his hand was, she placed her arms on his tattoo "I remember when you got this" she laughed kissing him again "I don't think I've heard you scream like that before" she smiled deepening the kiss, Lucas put his hand on the back of her head kissing her passionately

"I wish I was their when you got yours" he laughed rolling her over so he was on top of her, he looked down her face and smiled "What are you smiling at broody?" she asked

"That im about to get laid" he laughed ,Brooke hit him on the shoulder and laughed

"Sorry that was funny though, no im smiling at you and im happy for our life together, i cant remember what not being in love with you is like, and im glad i cant because being with you is everything to me" Brooke lifted her head up and kissed her husband passionatly

"you mean a rats ass to me too baby" Brooke laughed quoting them from when they were teenages

"What are things you would like to do? things you havent done yet?" lucas asked

"I dont know, I want to take P and Liam to see your mom, i want to go on a family vacation to somewhere hot with the other scotts as well, i want too just be here for everything luke, i dont have my own things i have things with you and our kids in it, i love our life i wouldnt change it" brooke smiled lightly

Lucas kissed her lips and made his way down her neck and chest, he looked in her eyes and kissed her

"Luke baby I" she was cut off by Lucas kissing her as he went in And fasten the pace

"Oh go-d Lucas" Brooke moaned from under him, she smiled

"Sshh you'll wake the kids" he said smiling kissing down her neck

"I love you" she replied

"I love you too baby" Lucas said

The next day Lucas was sitting in a black and white suit at the kitchen island while Brooke got ready, Penelope was next to him drawing

"So tonight id like to thank, and my wife, if I add that then this goes here" he said frustrated as he was going over his speech for this charity dinner tonight him and Brooke were attending

"Sounds good daddy" P smiled not looking at him just continuing drawing

He ruffled her hair laughing "thanks baby"

Then Brooke came down the stairs in a gorges Red dress that dropped to the ground and tied up on her back, her hair was pinned up elegantly

"you look beautiful mommy" P said Looking at her mother smiling

"Thanks baby" she said kissing her daughters head

Lucas stood up and rapped his arms around her waist "my girl looks hot, can we just stay home" he said kissing her neck ,Brooke laughed putting her hand up "Child present" all three laughed

Just then taylor arrived "Okay well bed by 7.30, no cookies either and we will see you tomorrow baby, I love you" Brooke said kissing her daughters head

"Love you" Lucas said kissing her too

"Bye mommy bye daddy" Penelope smiled going back to her drawing. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and left the house, Brooke smiled once more at her daughter

Cameras flashing everywhere, paparazzi all over the place, Brooke and Lucas arrived, Lucas got out of the car and put his hand out for Brooke to take, he was so happy with his life, he thought. He had the best children and the hottest wife, he smiled as she grabbed his hand, Lucas bent down and kissed it he didnt care when he was with brooke he just wanted to kiss her all day

As Brooke exited the car she smiled as the cameras flashed and Lucas reached around to her waist as they walked the red carpet together, they were the stars of the event, Lucas kissed her cheek and then looked in her eyes he couldn't believe is life, he was so happy, he smiled as they took a few more pictures and went inside

"In the words of my wife How many times can you point to and say thats when it all changed, And that is why I would like to thank my beautiful wife Brooke, she stuck through it with me, all of it I love you PrettyGirl" Lucas smiled at her as he finished his speech and the crowed cheered and cameras flashed. Brooke sat their with a tear dropping, she lifted her glass and winked at him smiling

Lucas walked in to the lobby with Brooke in hand smiling, His face dropped when he saw Hault and his security detail in front of him, they continued walking until they reached the men in suits

"Get out of my way" Lucas said as Brooke still holding his hands stood behind him

"Well well another event for a Scott, well next week we'll see who gets in the lime light when we crush you and your pathetic brother" Hault laughed

"You know what's pathetic is you, trying to ruin anyone who's better than you, ha ha well actually that's everyone because your just scared and who can't face it that you actually suck at Basketball and will never be at our level" Lucas smiled in his face

Hault looked at him and then smack, he punched Lucas, all Lucas could hear was Brooke telling him to stop, yelling at him but he wasn't listening he lunged at him punching him to the ground before security broke them up, Lucas felt his jaw before turning away and walking off, grabbing brookes hand

Hault got up with the help of his security that was holding him back "you know what next week I'll take your title and your bitch" he yelled

Brooke put her hand on Lucas's arm" stop broody stop" she said trying to calm him down

"Let's go now" she said as they walked off

They got in the car in silence, Lucas started driving, he was really angry

Brooke was annoyed he'd hit back so she didn't speak either until Lucas started rambling

"Arghh" Lucas yelled throughout the car hitting the steering wheel

"Luke stop its ok" she said putting her hand on his arm

Lucas was trying to calm down but he was angry "I want to kill him, if he ever says anything about you again, he's dead" Lucas yelled

Brooke frowned "Luke baby, it's ok"

"ITS NOT OK BROOKE, he deserves to get what's coming to him" Lucas said

Brooke huffed in frustration "I love you" she said knowing he'd relax she smiled at him,she took his hand in hers and kissed it softly

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled "I love you too, I'm sor-" then It went silence, Lucas's life flashed between his eyes

Okay guys let me know what you think? i just needed to get to the main part of the story so i time jumped abit, dont worry peyton will be back too, the next chapter bring some tissues :(( hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3- The Girl Behind the Red Door

Okay here it is Chapter 3, Hope you enjoy, Thankyou to dianehermans and sandygirl for always reviewing i love your comments, and to all the others thankyou i love your ideas and comments too, dont worry there will be happiness at the end of this story well just have to wait and see who

please Review, fell free to private messege me if you want to talk more about a story and the way its going i love imput and ideas

Chapter 3- The Girl Behind the RedDoor

Lucas stirred waking up, he opened his eyes and was in TreeHill hospital, he looked around and saw Karen and Haley asleep next to him, he was in so much pain, he looked at his body and felt all the tubes, he started to panic and the machine started beeping really fast, he tried pulling out the tubes, but it was freaking him out more, suddenly a nurse rushed in.

"Mr Scott, stop I will help you, please stay calm" the nurse said rushing over, in the corner of Lucas's eyes he saw his mother and Best friend wake up

"There you go, that's better" the nurse said as she removed the tubes and gave him a glass of water, sitting him up alittle. The doctor followed in soon after "Mr Scott hello my name is Doctor King, you were in an accident do you know where you are?" She said shining a light in his face.

"Uhh I uhh" Lucas couldn't make out words he was to over whelmed with the nurses fusing and the doctor speaking. Haley rushed over she knew how to calm him down, she took his hands "Luke breathe where here, just breathe" she gave a weak smile. Lucas's heart rate dropped to a much better percent "thank you" the doctor smiled to Haley

"What happened?" Lucas chocked out

Karen walked closer and took his hand, Lucas noticed a tear drop "what happened? Ma what are you doing here?" Lucas asked again with a groggy voice

"Mr Scott do you remember anything?" The doctor asked again, looking at his charts

"Uh leaving an event with Brooke, wait where's is Brooke is she ok?" Lucas started to panic again

"Mr Scott I need you to remain calm" The doctor said watching the machines and then looking at Lucas, Lucas knew that look, the look everyone was giving him, he had seen it when Keith had died but he didn't want to believe it

Lucas looked at Karen "Mom tell me?" Lucas asked tears slowly making their way to the corner of his blue orbs. Karen didn't know how to say it "I I'm, Lucas I " she was cut off

"JUST SAY IT? WHERE IS SHE MOM?" Lucas yelled frustrated

"Lucas I'm so so sorry" Karen started crying, tears falling she tried to hug her son, but he pushed her away "Say it?" He said quietly this time

"Lucas I'm sorry but your wife died on impact, I'm very sorry for your loss" the doctor said "I'll give you some space but please stay calm" she said leaving

"STAY CALM, What? How am I suppose to stay calm, my wife died" Lucas said yelling tears escaping , It was killing Haley and Karen to look at him so helplessly

"Luke" Haley said softly reaching for his hand, That set him off even more "GET OUT ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW" he yelled throwing the water and jug off the table , Haley started crying she left, Karen followed also upset

Lucas lay their exhausted, tears streaming down his face, he had cuts everywhere that were stinging, he had a broken arm and had a bandage across his abdomen that hurt like a bitch . After an hour Lucas finally drifted back to sleep so exhausted from crying and thinking

DREAM/

Lucas was sitting on the beach in cargo shorts and an open white shirt watching all his friends drinking, dancing and having fun, he smiled when he saw his pretty girl walking towards him in a long white dress, she smiled as she handed him another red cup

"Hey broody" she said sitting in between his arms in front of him, Lucas rapped his arms around her "You smell so good" he said . Brooke turned around and looked up at her boyfriend, Lucas bent down and kissed her softly

"So you happy were nearly finished school? Senior year will be over soon" Lucas asked, he watched as she put her head down and then started watching all their friends

"Not really, I'm good at high school, what are we going to do after we graduate broody? You want to go to Charlotte and I want to go to New York? How are we going to make this work?" Brooke said frustrated, Lucas held her tighter

"Brooke I want to be with you, we will make it work, I could always go to collage in New York?, we will work it out because I will not leave you, I love you Brooke" Lucas said lifting her face to face him kissing her passionately

"I need to tell you something?" Brooke said looking away again

Lucas was concerned "Whats up prettygirl?" He said taking her hands as she turned around to face him better

"I'm pregnant" she said looking in to his eyes for some reaction

Lucas blinked a few times, had he heard her right, pregnant.

"Luke say something? Please?" Brooke said taking his face in her hands

Lucas grabbed her hands "we're having a baby?" He asked softly

"Yes" she replied looking away

Lucas grabbed her face and kissed her with so much passion "WHERE HAVING A BABY" he yelled to know one in particular but loud enough. Lucas was so excited "Brooke I love you so much, I will love this baby just as much" he said kissing her again and again making her laugh

"I love you too broody" she smiled

REALITY/

Lucas woke up, he looked around, no one was there, he looked at the clock on the wall near the door it read 5.10am, it then hit him about the news he was told a few hours ago another tear dropped

A few hours passed and Lucas rang for the doctor, she arrived 5 minutes later with that pitty look again that he hated

"Mr Scott how are you feeling? Is everything ok?" She asked concerned

Lucas looked down "how long have I been here?" he couldnt look at her anymore

"2 days" she said bluntly

"Where are my children?"

"They are with your family" she said

"When can I go home?" Lucas asked as he choked on his sobs

"Not yet, a few more days, is there anyone you want here with you?" She asked him

"I need to get home, my uh my daughter will be scared and won't know what's happening" Lucas said whipping his nose and tears

"Mr Scott you can't leave, you broke 2 ribs, your going to be in pain, you have a broken arm and won't be much help if it doesn't heal properly so please remain here" she said giving Lucas fresh water

"Can you call my brother?" He asked softly, then turning back over and closing his eyes trying to see if it was just a night mare

It wasnt

DREAM/

Lucas was on the river court, he had been planning this day since he was 16, it was 6oclock and he had nearly finished scattering the roses over the river court, Brooke would be here in an hour, so he finished up and got in to his suit

He had a plan for Brooke to show up with Haley who had told her she needed to speak about Nathan. An hour passed and Lucas saw a black Range Rover pull up, he took a breathe and smiled as he hid

Brooke got out of the car, and started walking over as Haley turned the car back on "Tutorwife what are you doing?" She called out

"Walk home" Haley waved as she reversed out, Brooke was angry and confused "What the hell Haley?"

"Have fun, love you" she yelled before tooting and driving off

Brooke turned around ready to pull her phone out when she saw Lucas standing in his suit she loved smiling at her

"What are you doing here brood" she was cut off when she got closer and saw all the rose peddles, Brooke knew what was happening, she was speechless

"Lucas" she asked softly walking closer as he took her hand

"Pretty girl, I once told you this was my world, and you asked if you could be apart of it, I said yes, and you are you are my everything Brooke, I remember the day I met you, it was right here, you were wearing a short blue skirt and a lot of makeup for a 9 year old ha ha, but I knew then that you were the girl for me, you pushed that Bentley kid over and made him cry after he through the ball at me, I remember our first date, after the blue post and the tattoo parlour ha, we ended up here again and we carved our names in to the back of that rusty poll, so this is our spot and it's been my world just as much as it has been yours, you see you already were part of my world and I never want you to leave it, we have our beautiful daughter now, and I can not wait for you to become my wife if you say yes because I love you so much pretty girl, so" he got down on one knee "Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?" He smiled opening the box

Brooke was speechless and tears were down her cheeks "Of course I will, I love you so much" she said jumping on him and kissing him more

REALITY/

Lucas woke up and took a deep breathe, he turned over and saw Nathan sitting their looking at nothing just staring forward bent down with his hands on his chin

"Luke your awake?" Nathan said standing up moving closer whipping his tears

"Nate how's Penelope?" Lucas asked softly knowing Nathan wouldn't lie

Nathan looked at his brother and took a deep breathe "She's with your mom and Haley, she's not doing very well, she's angry and sad, I'm sorry Luke" Nathan said looking away from his brother "Okay Nate I need you to get me out of here?" Lucas said looking out the window

"What? How?" Nathan replied now looking at his brother

"I don't know just help me" Lucas pleaded

Nathan knew he wouldn't get through to his brother so he went in to the corridor

"Nate what the hell, where are you going?" Lucas called out "I need to see Penelope" he said yelling. A few minutes later Nathan came back in with a wheelchair and a small smile

"Oh ok"Lucas said feeling a little guilty he had yelled at his brother. Nathan went over to Lucas and helped him in to the wheel chair, he grabbed his bag and threw him a grey hoodie . Lucas tried putting it on but he was still sore so Nathan helped him

They looked out the door and waited till the coast was clear before Nathan pushed him down the hall in the wheel chair . The doctor walked in and saw a note on the bed that read (I Lucas Scott am leaving the hospital on my own will) and Lucas's signature

They drove down Lucas's neighbour hood, it looked the same but Lucas felt cold and different, as they pulled in to the drive way he cleaned him self up a little so when his children saw him he would look decent . Nathan helped him get out and walk towards the red door

FLASHBACK/

Brooke and Lucas were walking to Lucas's childhood home, it was Brooke's last night in TreeHill before she had to leave to California to live with her parents, she was upset about it so Lucas asked too see her even though he was dating Peyton at the time, he and Brooke had broke up 5 months ago and he had gone straight to Peyton but he knew deep down Brooke was the one for him she just couldn't see it right now they were just becoming friends again so he would let her heal before trying again but this would start it

"So what are you going to miss most about me? And it can't be how hot I am, or how you'll miss everything" she smiled not looking in to his eyes, she didn't want to see what he was really thinking

Lucas smiled "I can only pick one?" He said watching her step up on to his porch in front of him

"Yes only one" she said walking around to the side of his house that she loved so much, it was a house of love unlike her home

Lucas stopped her by softly taking Brooke's hand in his, Brooke got a fright when he did it, she made the mystake of looking in to his blue orbs, she saw the hurt and how sorry he was, Lucas smiled and said "I'd miss the girl behind the red door" he said moving for her to walk inside

"What?" She looked curiously at the door that had been painted Red, she smiled walking in

REALITY/

A tear escaped Lucas's face, he quickly whipped it as Nathan put his hand on his brothers shoulder "You ready?" Nathan asked "No but I need to be" Lucas said walking in the door

Haley was seated in the lounge as Jamie and Lydia were watching TV and drawing on the coffee table, she had Liam in her arms, Lucas looked at her she didn't even notice him walk in, she was staring of in to space

"Hales were back" Nathan said softly watching his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Luke I'm so so sorry" she said more tears appearing as she pulled Lucas in for a hug walking to him standing at the door

Lucas hugged her tighter, he started breaking down, it was killing Haley too see him like this she'd only seen him cry once in her life and that was when Keith died

She rubbed the back of his head as he broke down in front of her, they stood like that for a few minutes before Lucas cleaned himself up whipping his face and letting go

"Where's Penelope?" He asked

"She's in her room, she hasn't come down yet" Haley said whipping her face as Nathan held Liam in his arms

"Ok" Lucas started to walk up the stairs when he winced in pain to his hip

"Lucas let me help you? Why are you home anyway? The doctor said it would be a few more days" Haley said putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked the Victorian stairs

"Early release I needed to be with my kids" he said as Haley helped him to the top of the staircase

"Thanks hales, for always being here" he said hugging her

"I will always be here Luke, I love you we all do, so anything you need" she smiled

Lucas gave a small smile before walking down the hall, the house felt colder than usual, he looked at his bedroom door

FLASHBACK/

Lucas had just left Penelope from reading her a bed time story when he turned around he saw Brooke leaning against his bedroom door in nothing but her red bra and panties that he loved, she smiled and kinked an eyebrow before lifting her finger to the side of her mouth and smiling more showing her dimples he loved she turned and walked inside their bedroom as Lucas followed

REALITY/

Lucas thought back to that night it was the last time he'd seen her in that, it was a week ago, he quickly removed the image when he opened his daughters room and saw her on the floor drawing

Lucas in his grey hoodie and jeans walked further inside his daughters bright room, she put her head up and saw her father, Penelope quickly got up and ran towards her father

Lucas bent down as she ran over "Daddy" she cried in his arms

He rubbed the back of her head while also giving her kisses on top of her head as she sobbed, they stayed like that a few minutes before breaking apart

"I'm glad your home" she said in the middle of her cries

Lucas's heart broke, he couldn't look her in the eyes not yet anyway he would break if he did, she reminded him of her, of her mother and he couldn't cry in front of his daughter he had to be strong, he kissed her head once more "I'm glad I'm home to baby, I'll come say good night soon" he said before leaving, nothing else he just left her their crying

Penelope blinked a few times before whipping her tears, the 5 year old didn't understand she got up and went back to her drawing

Lucas shut her door, he took a deep breathe before the tears flowed.

It was now 8pm, Haley and Nathan had left and would be back in the morning to help arrange the funeral, Karen had put Lilly and Liam to bed she was in Penelope's room

"Alright sweetie you brushed your teeth yeah?" Karen asked softly

Penelope jumped in to her bed "yes grandma" she said as her long brunette hair hit the pillow

Karen smiled softly as a tear escaped, she looked so much like Brooke "Grandma where's daddy?" The little girl asked

"He's uh, he'll be up soon to say goodnight" Karen said caressing her head, moving a strand of her hair "goodnight sweetie I love you" Karen said kissing her head before turning off her bedside Lamp and turning on the nightlight

"Night grandma I love you too" she replied

Karen went down stairs and watched as Lucas took another swig of whiskey and sat it down as he cried hunched over , tears dropped on to his lap, Karen's heart broke she knew what her son was going through, she had been the same when Keith died.

"Lucas I know your upset honey, but you need to go say goodnight to your daughter, she's upset and doesn't understand why her mommy isn't coming home, then you need to go get some rest" Karen said resting her hand on his shoulder

Lucas looked down at his photo in his hand of him Brooke and Penelope on Christmas last year, he finished the rest of his whiskey and stood up, he turned to his mother "it's all my fault" he said falling in to her arms

Karen's eyes started flowing with tears, she hated seeing her boy like this "This was not your fault Lucas, that car hit you and did a runner, you are no way to blame, I don't want you to ever say that you here me" Karen said running her hand over the back of his head as she hugged him

Lucas let go and whipped his face before walking up stairs slowly, he took a deep breathe before walking inside his daughters room

"Alright goodnight baby, I love you" he said turning off the night light, just before he walked out he heard her voice "mommy leaves it on" she said tears in her eyes as she lay there

He quickly replied "ok goodnight" before leaving and walking out the door "Daddy?" She called out

Lucas called out from the hallway, he was choking on his tears "yeah baby?"

Penelope sat up her eyes filling with tears, she took a second before replying "never mind" she said laying back down, she needed him but couldn't say it, she was just like Brooke

Lucas's eyes started filling again so he walked to the spear room and shut the door, he couldn't go in his and Brooke's room not yet

Okay guys i know, i know Brooke died but dont worry there is a brucas ending, what did you think of this chapter please review, next chapter will be the funeral bring some more tissues and keep reviewing


	4. Chapter 4-The death of yourself is hard

Okay guys i know some of you didnt excpect brooke to die but please STICK with this story there is a BRUCAS ending, im excatly the same i lose interest when a main character dies too but this will be worth it i promise, nect chapter will be even better and i did use two scenes from the movie south paw if you havent seen it watch it, its so sad but i love it. please review i love the feed back

Chapter 4- The death of yourself is hard

Lucas woke up sprawled out on the bed in the spear room, he looked at the clock on the bedside table that read 1.54pm, he had fallen asleep around 3am and slept in till now, his body ached and his head hurt, he got up still in his grey track pants and walked in to the bathroom to find something for his head. Karen was seated at the dining room table with Nathan, Haley and Mouth, the kids were outside except Penelope who was in her bedroom . They were all suppose to come up with things for Brooke's funeral but instead sat their thinking about their memories or Brooke herself. Karen thought back to the time Of Brooke and Lucas's wedding day

FLASHBACK/

Brooke was in a room with Haley and Rachel, they were wearing Red slimming dresses and Brooke had on her white gown, Karen knocked on the door as Lilly opened the door smiling

"Hello sweetie it's just me" Karen called out

"Come in Karen" Haley said as her and Rachel were just about to leave "we'll see you out there Tiger, you look beautiful Brooke" Haley smiled as she hugged her best friend

"Stop Tutorwife or your going to make me cry" Brooke smiled hugging her

"Okay okay I'm going" Haley said leaving taking Lilly too as Rachel had Penelope in her arms

"I just wanted to come back here and say good luck and welcome to the family even though you were always apart of it, he's your headache now" Karen smiled taking Brooke's hands

"Thank you Karen, I'm so excited and nervous" Brooke smiled

"You look Beautiful Brooke, I actually have something for you" Karen said as she dug threw her purse to find a silver bracelet "Keith gave this to me when we got engaged and I want you to have it" she said putting it on Brooke

"Karen I can't take this, you already gave me Keith's ring and now his bracelet for you" Brooke said a tear escaping her face

"No don't be silly, I want you to have it" Karen smiled as it fit perfectly

"I love it, and I love you thank you for everything" Brooke said hugging the older woman

"I love you too"

REALITY/

Tears emerged from her eyes, Haley was sipping her coffee as she remembered a memory from when she first hung out with Brooke, a crazy night that made a beautiful friendship

FLASHBACK /

Brooke was hanging on too Peyton after she'd hurt her ankle and took painkillers that had made her loopy "We should really hangout together. what is your name?" Brooke asked as she rapped her arm around Haley

"Haley" she replied watching as the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school was talking to her

"Yeah. I don't like that name, let's call you... Brooke!" Brooke said clapping and smiling

REALITY/

Haley looked out the window at the children playing, She stood up and walked over to Nathan who had moved and stood near the window, she rapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest, Nathan pulled her in tighter and kissed her head

Lucas finally got down the stairs, he walked in to the dining room and saw his family and friends sitting around with that look on their face, he hated it, he walked straight to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle

"Luke your up, do you need anything?" Nathan asked watching his brother

"Yeah for you all to stop looking at me like that" Lucas said starring out the window, they heard screams from the infant in the lounge laying in his pull out crib

Everyone looked at Lucas, he hadn't held Liam in days or even looked his way after a minute Lucas yelled out to everyone "can someone make him stop" he yelled taking his water and walking past his son as he started walking towards the stairs "Has anyone called Victoria or Ted?" Lucas asked over his sons cries

Haley looked at Karen who went and picked up her grandson "come here sweetie" she said kissing him "Victoria is on her way in I could only get a hold of her yesterday and she's been trying ted, she'll arrive some time today" Karen said rocking liam

"Ok" he said walking back up stairs

Nathan came back inside he noticed everyone around him in auto pilot, he made sandwiches for the kids so he grabbed one and walked up stairs, he knocked on his nieces door and walked in. "Hey sweetie I bought you some food" Nathan said putting the sandwich down on the dresser, he saw his niece sitting on her window seat brushing her dolls hair .Penelope didn't say anything she just continued brushing the dolls hair

Nathan went over and sat next to her "P you need to eat something" he said lifting her chin up to face him, as he looked at her he saw the sad look and the half dry tear stains on the little girls face "I'm not hungry" she said creasing her eye brows like Brooke use to do "well you know" he was cut off by Penelope

"Uncle Nate, what happened to my mommy?"

Nathan had a lump in his throat, he didn't know what to say, he didnt excepect her to ask him, he took a breathe " your mommy was in an accident, their was a crash and when your body gets hurt like your moms did, it stops working, do you get me sweetie?" He asked watching as she looked down thinking, she looked like Lucas right now with her thinking face

"So her body stopped working, so does that mean she's with grandpa Keith?" Penelope asked watching her uncles reaction "yeah baby she is, but she will always be with you, she will be watching down on you just as grandpa does" Nathan said kissing the little girls head , Penelope quickly jumped in to her uncles arms

"Okay" she breathed slowly

Lucas was sitting in the shower, as the hot water ran pouring over him tears fell too, he couldn't stop thinking about her

FLASHBACK/ Lucas's POV

"Just tell me Why me why this time? Why not Peyton?" As Brooke yelled over the rain to me, I could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes, I never ever wanted someone let alone her to think and miss judge wether I loved her or not

"I can't say anything bad about Peyton she's my friend, and your best-friend" I said, all I wanted to do was drop the conversation and kiss her but I guess this needed to come out at some point

"That's ok you can say bad things about her" Brooke shrugged with a slight laugh and sarcasm

"Oh Brooke, the truth is I care about Peyton" I said over the rain that was falling down on us

"Then what is the difference?" She pleaded, I could see In her eyes she was drowning, I was sadden that she didn't know the difference between true love and love for a friend, Brooke meant everything to me

"The difference is, The difference is I love you Brooke, Not Peyton" I said then she cut me off with her stubbornness that I loved sometimes

"Why I need to know why?" She yelled

"Because, you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you'll never admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my in tire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night" I said with a little smile hoping she'd understand my love for her

"You did pretty good" she smiled with those dimples that lit up my world. And then we kissed, it was like fire and ice coming together, I would be forever In love with Brooke Davis

REALITY/

more tears fell as I remembered that night, I heard someone knock on my door and say something but I couldn't be bothered to answer I wasn't in a very talking mood

...

Haley was seated at the table again with Liam in her arms when Victoria burst threw the front door

"Where is he?" She yelled

"Woah Victoria calm down, wheres who?" Said Karen who stopped the other woman from screaming the house down

"LUCAS!" She yelled fustrated

"He's resting, keep your voice down, I know your hurt, we all are but please there's children here" Karen said walking Victoria in to the lounge to take seat while mouth grabbed some water

Lucas heard the yelling so we made his way down the stairs and saw Victoria was here

"YOU!" She yelled standing up walking over fast

"YOU, you promised, YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER FROM ANYTHING!" She yelled hitting Lucas's chest, tears were falling down her face

No one had ever seen her like this let alone Cry before, they thought Botox stopped the tears

"IM SORRY, IM SORRY, please I'm so sorry Victoria" Lucas said as he let her hit him before Ted rushed through the door and grabbed her off of him

"VICKY stop this is not his fault, stop, stop" he said grabbing her as she fell in to his arms, a tear fell down his cheek

Karen rushed over to Lucas and hugged him before Lucas pushed her off and went up stairs slamming his door

Everyone was in shock and complete silence came over the house until they heard a little voice at the top of the stairs

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Penelope called, all adults looked and saw the little girl with tears in her eyes

"Penelope come here sweetie" Victoria said softly whipping her face

Penelope ran down the stairs in to her arms, they had a close bond, Brooke made sure of that, even though she didn't as a kid she made sure her children would

"I'm sorry sweetie" Victoria said as she rubbed the little girls head and kissed it as ted put his hand on her shoulder

That night everyone was in bed, even though half of them never slept, Penelope was still awake she looked at her pink clock that read 2.45am, she got out of bed and opened the doors to the hallway quietly walking down to the spear room where her dad lay, tomorrow was the funeral

She opened the door and saw her dad still awake as he lifted his head to look at her "daddy can I sleep with you?" She asked quietly

Lucas gave a weak smile "your still up,come here baby" he said rolling over and moving the blankets for her to jump up. Penelope hoped in and cuddled her dad "it's going to be ok" she said kissing his cheek

A tear escaped his face, the room was dark except the light that shone through the window, Lucas held his daughter as she slept even though he couldn't

The next day Lucas woke up to find Penelope gone and Haley knocking on the door, he turned over and the alarm read 8.45am

"Lucas can I come in?" She said from the other side of the door

"Yeah come in" he said rubbing his eyes

Haley walked in and sat next to him on the bed "it's a little early hales" he said with his eyes trying to adjust to the light

"Luke the funerals today at 11, I thought you might need to do some things" Haley said as she grabbed his hands rapping them with hers

"How am I going to do this hales, Brooke did everything for us, she knew how to deal with it all" Lucas said as Haley rapped her arms around her best-friend

"Lucas you can do this, you have two beautiful kids that need you, you have us too, anytime you need help me Nathan your mom hell even Victoria and ted we are all here for you, we love you Lucas Scott and need you too" Haley said kissing the side of his head

"I love you guys too, thanks hales" Lucas smiled

"Alright your suits on the back off the door, everything's arranged take your time" Haley said leaving whipping her tears

Lucas sat there for another 10 minutes before going to the shower, he was out of it in 5 and sat in his pants and shirt not buttoned up yet, he needed his belt so he had to do something first, he slowly made his way in to the hallway, he stood in front of his and Brooke's bedroom door, he took another breath before opening it and walking in

A smile appeared when he smelt the room, it smelt just like her vanilla body butter and perfume, he walked to the windows and opened the curtains letting air in, he turned and looked around, her clothes were on the bed, and there was her sketches on one side of the bed, a tear fell from Lucas's eyes

FLASHBACK/ 5 nights ago

Brooke lay in bed sketching

"So you think there good broody?" She asked watching lucas brush his teeth

"There crap" Lucas laughed from in the bathroom

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you won't be getting nothing from me ever again" she yelled

Lucas walked out and hoped on the bed over her body "Brooke their beautiful just like you, don't worry your new line is going to be great" he said putting her drawings aside and kissing her passionately

REALTY/

Lucas picked up her sketches and put them together he sat them on her table and grabbed his belt, he heard Karen walk in "Honey, you ok?" She said walking towards him buttoning up his shirt "thanks mom, for everything" Lucas said hugging her tight

"I love you my boy" she smiled softly looking around at all of Brooke's life in this room

"Love you too" he said as they walked out

Lucas walked past Penelope trying to put on her shoes but she had tears in her eyes

"What's wrong baby?" Lucas asked picking her up in his arms before sitting down with her on the floor

"Mommy does my laces, and I can't do it" she said as she looked up to Lucas his heart broke, their it was that Brooke look he had been trying to avoid

"Let me help you" Lucas said giving her a small smile

"okay" she said whipping her face

"you get two bunny ears and the bunnies go around the tree and pull" lucas said doing one shoe, "now you try" lucas smiled softly

after penelope attempted it three times she finally got it "Yuss i did it" she yelled laughing

"your mommy would be so proud" he smiled then silence over came the room. penelope just smiled softly before standing up

Lucas held Penelope as they walked down the stairs to find everyone waiting and watching them

Mouth and Millie were their with their daughter Ava in her arms, Haley and Nathan were there holding each other, Karen was brushing Lilly's here and Quinn and clay were there with Logan

"You ready?" Haley asked softly

"No I don't Think we'll ever be" Lucas said before walking out the door with his girl in his arms

...

"Today we grieve the loss of a Friend. Brooke Davis was a Wife, a mother, a daughter a friend and so much more, She will be dearly missed, as we say goodbye once more to her, we say hello to her spirit everyday, as she watches over us"

As everyone stood around the grave and coffin, lucas couldnt take his eyes off it, in one had was Penelope and holding the other was his mother, everyone was listening to the man speaking but all lucas could hear was her voice and memories of there life toegther

FLASHBACK/

"I love you"

"Forever and ever"

"Were having a girl broody"

"Were pregnant"

"Brooke Penelope Davis WIll you marry me?"

"If you need to hear why i love you i could go on all night"

"I need to tell you something, I love you" "Your so predictable"

"Lucas Eugene Scott get your butt over here"

"Im lucas whats your name?" "Not intrested"

REALITY/

All lucas could see was flashbacks of his and brookes life from the first day they met at the age of 9 to their last memory together as the coffin slowly went down in to the grave, tears were dropping all over the cemetery. Lucas walked further with penelope and dropped a red rose as did his daughter before nathan came over and put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug.

After the service every one was heading back to the house, Lucas was ready to leave yet, he bent down to penelope "okay baby your going to head back with aunt haley and unlce nathan, ill see you at home" he said kissing her head

"can i stay with you?" she asked looking up at her father

"no daddy needs time, ill be home soon" lucas said sadly hugging his daughter, Haley walked over and penelope took her hand leaving

Lucas watched as all the cars left, he went and sat near another grave that read (Beloved Father,Uncle, brother and son) it was keiths grave

"if you can hear me keith watch out for her where ever she is, i miss you" he said as tears dropped "Give me a sign everythings going to be ok" he heared another voice speaking and turned around to see Peyton at her mothers grave

"Peyton?"

Okay please review and let me know what you think? love the reviews keep them coming, please stick with this story it will be worth the wait


	5. Chapter 5

NEW CHAPTER! sorry guys ive been trying to upload this for awhile and ive also been busy with work, i hope you understand Lucas's grief in this chapter please review, thank you to everyone who reviews i love reading them

xoxoTee

3WEEKS LATER

Lucas hadn't left the house since the funeral, everyone was worried about him, he had hardly ate, he just lay in his room, Victoria surprisingly had stayed and was looking after the kids with Karen as well, they had been getting on well

Penelope was outside with Victoria having a tea party, Victoria was trying to keep her mind away from the worry of her father

"Grandma how long are you staying for?" The 5 year old asked smiling

"I'm not sure darling a little while till your Father finds his feet" she said honestly, they never kept secrets from each other Penelope and Victoria had a close bond unlike her and Brooke

"When will he come out of his room? I miss him" her smile faded

"I'm not sure but I do know that he loves you" she said sipping her little tea cup

The little girl sipped her tea, as she was doing it she lifted her pinky finger up "Grandma your doing it wrong" she said showing the older woman how to do it , Victoria smiled.

...

Lucas opened his eyes he was in hospital, he looked around and noticed all the tubs on him, he winced in pain as he felt pain on his heart. He opened his eyes again as he felt hands on his skin, his face lit up when he noticed Brooke sitting next to him, she had stitches on her head

"Baby what happened? What did I do?" He said quietly his voice still sore

"It's ok ssshh its ok, I'm fine your fine" Brooke said kissing his hands

"I'm so sorry pretty girl, I should of never" Lucas was cut off by her

"Sshh it's not your fault" she said smiling

"I missed you" Lucas smiled taking her hands in his

Brooke looked confused "what do you mean? I'm always here" she said smiling

"I had the worst dream, but it doesn't matter, your here" he said caressing her cheek as she fell in to his hand

"Lucas you need to get up?" Brooke said standing up over him

Lucas was now confused "what do you mean?"

"Get up, you can't waste your life laying around, you have two beautiful children Lucas, they need you" Brooke said getting upset

"Wait what? Brooke your not making sense" Lucas went to stand up

REALITY/

Lucas woke up on the floor of his bed, Karen was standing near the window, she was opening the curtains to let light in. Lucas was devastated that it was all a dream and this was still his reality

"Get up Lucas, you are not wasting the day again, those children need their father" Karen said walking closer to her son

"What are you talking about, they know I'm here" Lucas said getting up groggy with the worst hangover

"DO THEY Lucas?" Karen argued back

Lucas layed silent "I need time" he said rolling back over not facing his mother at the door

"Well when your ready to be a parent again I could use the help" Karen said closing the door

Lucas lay silent before groaning and getting out of bed to head to the shower

...

At the other Scott's, Haley was in the pool with Jamie teaching him how to swim

"Yay go Jamie" Nathan said walking out to join his family with Lydia on his hip

"Daddy watch me" Jamie smiled climbing out of the water with his floaties and then jumping back in

"Nice bud, hey beautiful" he said passing Lydia to his wife

"Hey handsome have you heard from Lucas?" Haley asked kissing Lydia's head

"No but I heard from Karen, he's still in his room" Nathan said his face looking worried

"Those kids need him, he needs to get up and start living again" Haley said sadly as she watched Lydia kick

"Good job baby" Haley smiled at her daughter

"Daddy watch me" Jamie called out as he jumped in the pool

"Awesome buddy, Maybe you should talk to him?" Nathan said to Haley

"I'll try but what makes you think he'll talk to me if he isn't talking to Karen?" Haley said holding her daughter

"Because I know you Haley James you are incredible and he's your best friend" Nathan said kissing his wife again

...

Lucas decided he needed to get out of the house, it was 5pm and Victoria had gone back to New York for something to do with Brooke's company and Karen was watching Penelope and Liam so he grabbed his jacket and left. He drove around for an hour before ending up at Tric, he walked in and saw looks his way, TreeHill wasn't very big so he knew people knew his story

Lucas sat down and called out to Chase "Chase" he said pointing at the bar

Chase was worried to serve him but did anyway, he got him a beer

"Hey Luke how's P and Liam?" Chase asked

Lucas didn't really feel like talking "fine" he said coldly

Chase got the vibe and walked away. An hour passed and Chase had stepped out for a couple hours so the new kid had arrived serving Lucas drink after shot after drink for and hour, by now Lucas was pissed, he just sat in the same place not talking to anyone.

It was now 9pm, Lucas was starting to really feel the alcohol, he saw Peyton walk in and look at him, she gave him a smile

"Hey Luke, how you doing?" She asked slowly as she sat next to him

"Peytoonn heyy, want a drink? Hey you guy with the funny face 2 shots and another beer?" He said waving his empty glass

"Woah your drunk?" She laughed taking a seat next to him

"Drink with me?" He said

"No thanks luke" she said pushing his hand away

"Well then leave" he said harshly

Peyton didn't want to leave him, he was hurt and needed a friend she thought what's one night of alcohol going to hurt, she picked the shot up and took it, Lucas smiled

"That's the peyton I know" he said nearly falling off his chair, Peyton laughed quickly helping him up

1am they were pretty drunk" can you Sir grab us a cab?" Peyton swirled

"Ok just one" the boy asked laughing

"Yes" Lucas said standing up leaning on Peyton

They didn't have to wait long, they got in the cab "Where to?" The cabby asked

"Not home" Lucas said frowning

"23 Mcorwill Drive" Peyton said

After the cab ride, they were kicked out half way to her house so they decided to walk, it wasn't that far, Lucas put his arm around her neck to steady him self, they arrived at Peyton's childhood home

"Hey I could tell you some stories about here mam" he said laughing talking to no body

"Ok let's get inside" they walked through the door and up stairs to the Spare room where Lucas walked in and landed on the bed groaning

"Brooke come to bed" he slurred falling off to sleep

Peyton stood their watching him as a tear dropped she undid his top and put it to the side then she put the blankets over him, she walked out and got a bucket for him that he would probably need sometime soon, she kissed his head and said "I miss her too" before leaving to her bedroom

The next morning Lucas woke up to his phone ringing loudly next to him on the night stand, his head was pounding and he had the driest throat, he reached over and squinted at the caller ID reading Nathan.

Lucas swiped across and answered "what its early Nathan" he said trying to sit up

"WHAT, Lucas where are you? We've been trying to call you all night, we were worried, Haley's going crazy, your moms angry as hell" Nathan said annoyed at his brother

"Can you keep your voice down, I've got a killer headache, I'm at uh" Lucas looked around this house looked familiar then he remembered

"You don't even no where you are, what is the matter with you" Nathan said through the phone as he walked up and down the house

"I think I'm at Peytons" Lucas said confused looking around

"Peytons? What? Please tell me use didn't-" Lucas cut him off before he could finish

"NO we didn't have sex, my wife has only been dead 3 weeks, geez Nathan" Lucas said annoyed quickly taking the blankets off to see if he was clothed, he still had his pants on, thank god he thought

"Ok we'll get home now we'll talk later" Nathan hung up

Lucas slowly got up, he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror "get it together" he said to him self

He splashed some water on his face, grabbed some aspirin from the cabinet and went down stairs, the house still looked the same except it had more of a woman's touch

Lucas looked around for Peyton but couldn't find her, he thought she'd still be asleep so he wrote a note, as he was leaving he saw her standing on the top of the stairs in nothing but a black worn out shirt and under wear

"Oh hey I wrote you a note, uh thanks for last night, it was good catching up Peyton" Lucas gave a weak smile, he and Peyton hadn't really been close since he chose Brooke after high school ended

"It was nice Luke, hanging out, I missed it, if you need anything, you or the kids I'm here" Peyton smiled softly

"Thanks Peyton" Lucas smiled walking out

...

Lucas arrived home, he looked at his watch it was 9.45am, his head was pounding still, and it was about to be worse

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, Where the hell have you been?" Karen yelled walking out from the kitchen

"Mom not now I have a headache and I'm tired I just need to-" he was cut off

"YOUR TIRED, Lucas I've been up all night worried sick" she said moving closer to her son at the door

"Well don't I'm older enough to make my own choices, I'm not a child" Lucas yelled back

Karen was shocked to here him speak back to her like this "Yes Lucas your older enough but you are acting like a child, drinking everyday not being here with your family, Lucas you need to get it together, you haven't held Liam in weeks, and you haven't even had a proper talk with your daughter, Lucas I know your grieving but get it together you aren't the only one who lost her, your children lost their mother, Haley lost her best friend and her parents lost their only daughter, think about that" Karen said walking away

Lucas felt bad, he never thought of it like that, he carried himself of to bed

...

That night Lucas woke up around 5pm, he looked around, he missed his bedroom, this bed was not like his and Brooke's bed, he missed the smell of her vanilla body sent, he missed all the photos around the room.

He got up and took a shower, he cleaned himself up and walked to the other bedroom, he took a breathe before walking in to the room, Lucas stood at the door looking around, he walked over to the bed that hadn't been slept in, in weeks. He sat down on his side and ran his hand over Brooke's side, he went over to her side and picked up the rest of her sketches and books, he put them on her draws, as he did a letter slipped out, he looked at the note, it had places and things written down, it was Brooke's bucket list to do with the kids and him, a tear escaped when he saw that it was only half complete, at the top it had (Be a mom) it was crossed through, then (Marry Lucas) was crossed through, he smiled on the list was

Take the kids to visit Karen in NewZealand

Go to Hawaii on a family vacation

Make C/B number one in the country

Make peace with Peyton and get her and Jagielski back together

Meet up with Rachel and introduce her to Owen

Take photos of Penelope on first day of middle school

Make sure Liam's first word is mom

Help Haley re-open Karens cafe

And so on, Lucas let tears run as he read her wish list, he put it in her top draw and reminded himself to complete some of the things. Their was a knock on the door and in came Karen "Lucas" she said softly her anger gone from her voice

"Yeah" he said turning around with dry tears

"Come here my boy" she said opening her arms as he fell in to them

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry" Karen whispered as Lucas cried in her arms

After a while Lucas calmed down and sat up on the bed next to karen

"Mom I need time, I'm not ready for all of this yet, can you please take Penelope and Liam with you to New Zealand" he said confussed

"Lucas" she said upset he would even ask her that

"Just for a few weeks" he pleaded

Little did he know little ears were standing at the door

The door slightly opened and both Karen and Lucas looked at the little girl in tears at the door

"Penelope" Lucas said whipping his face

"You don't want me" she said as tears left her face

"Penelope no wait" Lucas called out but she had already left and slammed her doors

"Go talk to her Lucas, she needs you, Well talk later" Karen said annoyed walking out

Lucas rubbed his face with his palm then walked down the hallway to the doors of his daughter

"P, can I come in" Lucas said leaning against the door

"No" she yelled

Lucas walked in anyways "Penelope I'm sorry you heard that conversation" he said but was cut off

"But you don't won't me" the little girl said standing in front of him

He grabbed for her hands but she ripped them out of his, she definitely had Brooke's personality

"Of course I want you, I just need time and so do you, I think your better of with grandma and Lilly just for a few weeks" he said as he looked in the little girls eyes he could see she was breaking.

"No I want to stay with you" she yelled as more tears appeared

"Baby daddy's sad, he needs time to heal and so do you" Lucas said trying to reach out

"No no no, I want to stay with you" she yelled again

"Baby I don't want you to go but it might be good for you"

"NO I'm staying here" Penelope was so angry she started hitting Lucas

Lucas was so upset as his daughter hit him, he'd never seen her like this, he let her hit him some more to let the Anger out

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU" she yelled hitting him more and more on the chest, Karen came in and grabbed her

"YOU SHOULD OF BEEN THE ONE TO DIE, NOT MOMMY, YOU!" She yelled again as Karen picked her up and took her out

Lucas felt worse like he failed, he put his face in his hands.

...

Lucas decided he needed to speak to someone so he went to the only person who he knew would listen, Haley.

He arrived at the house around the corner from his own, he walked up the stairs and inside, he heard voices in the kitchen

He was hoping it would be all a dream and he would find Brooke standing their talking to Haley but it was Jamie and Haley

"Hey" said Lucas softly with a weak smile

Haley looked at her best friend and frowned "Jamie why don't you go play outside while I talk to your uncle" Haley said cutting the vegetables for dinner

"Ok hi uncle Lucas" Jamie said hugging his godfather before running outside

"What's up Lucas?" Haley said clearly annoyed

Lucas knew she was angry because she used Lucas instead of Luke "look hales I really need a friend right now" he said sitting in front of her "not a lecture"

Haley looked up at him "what do you need luke?" She asked

"I'm so lost hales I don't know what I'm doing, I feel like with Brooke we had this whole plan with the kids but now I don't know what to do, we were suppose to die old together that was it for us, now I don't even know" Lucas put his head in his hands

Haley felt bad "look Luke, Brooke would not want you to be out drinking and partying with Peyton" she put her hand up to stop him before he spoke

"She would want you to be living life with your children and family not throwing it away, I'm not saying move on straight away but at least talk to your kids, hold Liam, play with P because before you know it their older and their going to hate you for not helping them through this, together you heal each other" Haley said looking at her best friend

Lucas looked up at the hurt and pain in Haley's eyes, he walked around the island and pulled her In to his arms "I'm sorry you lost your BestFriend" he said softly

Haley smiled and hugged him tighter "thank you Lucas I needed to hear that"

"I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend or uncle, but I promise I'm going to work on it" he said letting her go

"That's all we ask, not that your healed in a day but that you try" she smiled

...

Lucas arrived home after his chat with Haley, he walked inside and couldn't hear anything, he walked further in and looked around there was a note on the kitchen that said (kids needed to get out of house be back later mom) Lucas looked around, the house was empty, he felt empty and he didn't like it

A few hours passed, Karen and the kids arrived home, Penelope walked straight up stairs to her room and slammed the door she was still angry Lucas thought, he walked over to Karen to help her with the groceries and then realised he needed to take Liam off her hands, he didn't hesitate and picked him up, Karen didn't realise the impact when she said thanks and walked in to the kitchen, once she put the groceries on the counter she couldn't hear anything, she walked in to the hall way and saw Lucas looking at Liam in shock

"Lucas you ok, I can take him" Karen said walking closer

Lucas sucked back the tear that was about to drop "no uh how could I do that" he said sadly looking at his little boy

"Do what?" She asked confused

"How could I not hold my son or even igknowledge him for the last month, he's a part of me and Brooke, how could I not be here for him" Lucas said hugging his son tightly kissing his head

"I'm sorry" he said to Liam and then Karen lifting his head up "I'm sorry Ma, I've been horrible but I'm going to start trying ok, I promise I'm going to start with P, can you take him" Lucas said passing Liam over to his grandmother

Karen smiled walking in to the lounge were Lilly was playing

30 minutes later Lucas knocked on Penelope's door and walked in, she was playing with her doll

"P, can we talk? Please" he asked sitting down on her bed, she hesitated but then got up and sat next to him

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry that I haven't been here lately, I'm sorry that mummy's not here anymore and I'm sorry I can't heal your pain, I wish I could but I can help you through it as long as you help me, I'm not going anywhere and nether are you or Liam" Lucas said looking at his daughter, she looked up and his chest pinched a little at how much she was like Brooke, she smiled and then hugged him, Lucas felt better he hugged her back

"I have a surprise for you, follow me"Lucas said standing up reaching for her hand

He held her hand down the stairs and out back to the garden where a little tea party was placed, he watched as her face lit up, she had missed this, they use to do it all the time

"Thank you daddy, are you going to join me" she asked taking his hand with this big smile on her face show casing her dimples

"I would love to baby" he said following

...

Time jump 1 year 8months

Charlotte County Hospital

"Dr King Mrs Dell she's awake?" The intern came running at the chief

Dr King was shocked "What?"

...

She opened her eyes, she squinted a bit because she wasn't use to the bright lights, she felt tired and weak and was finding it hard to keep her eyes open, she started freaking out when she realised she had tubes in her mouth and her body aced, she looked around for help realising she was in hospital, she pushed a button and straight away a team rushed in, by the look on their faces they were in shock

A blonde lady walked closer to her and said "Bianca lay back, your in hospital" she laid back down slowly

"Dr King it's a miracle" a petite brunette said checking her vitals

"It is, OK Bianca I'm going to take these tubes out now ok" she said removing the tubes from her throat

She made a coughing sound and then she was able to move her lips and mouth without dribbling "uhhh Wah" she couldn't speak properly because her throat was dry

The lady handed her a drink with a straw, she helped her then put it beside her again

"Ok Bianca do you know where you are?" She asked again shining a light in her eyes

"Uh hoospitaal" she said real groggy and softly

"Yes, do you know what happened?"

The girl nodded her head no

"Bianca you were in an accident, a car accident, you've been in a coma for over a year now" she said softly taking her hand

Bianca started to panic and tears started flooding down her cheeks

"Ssshh it's ok, your mother had you stay on life support" she smiled

"I need to call my mom and dad?" She said groggy

"Where on that now, Bianca your father died 6 years ago do you remember?" The doctor said

"No he didn't" she didn't get any of this was it a dream, she couldn't realise why they were calling her Bianca either

"Bianca?" She said again

"My names Brooke" the girl said annoyed

BOOOOOMMM! okay okay so Brookes alive ill explain how next chapter, i hope you enjoyed this one i know its long but i had to get Lucas's pain in anyway please REVIEW!


End file.
